To Play With a Team
by chocobani
Summary: Katsumi Tanaka was a basketball genius who never became famous like "The Generation of Miracles" or "The Uncrowned Kings." Kicked out of her team in middle school, Katsumi desired to play basketball once again in her dream high school team, only to face the team's rejection. Instead, the boy's basketball team of Touou High School welcomed her.
1. Unless You Can Beat Me

A few weeks ago, Katsumi would have gazed out of the classroom window to look upon the sinless cherry blossoms in full bloom as a hopeful symbol for renewal. But with each petal that floated serenely and slowly onto the ground, as time stole the vitality that gifted the world with momentary beauty, she lost hope in her symbol. And by the time the last of the color withered away, Katsumi realized that cherry blossoms could not symbolize anything profound. Only purposeless beauty.

"Aomine? Daiki Aomine?"

No reply.

The home-room teacher released his pent-up exasperation in the form of a harsh sigh. "Tanaka, please speak to me during lunch in the staff room."

"Yes, sir," Katsumi replied solemnly. She had a general idea what he needed to talk to her about.

And she was right.

"Tanaka, I need you to deliver these handouts to Aomine." The teacher handed her a folder of a week's worth of schoolwork and homework. "Tell him that he needs to come to school sometime unless he wants to fail school." Then he mumbled something about it being only the first month of school.

"Okay," Katsumi answered indifferently. Aomine not coming to school wasn't any of her business, although as a class representative, she knew it was supposed to be.

Well, it wasn't as if she wanted to be the class representative. But so did no one else. That's why they forced the troublesome position onto her, claiming that the representative of the new student body who got the top score in the entrance exam would be a great class representative.

Unable to argue back, she acquiesced.

Reluctantly, Katsumi went to class 1-B to look for Momoi, Teiko's former manager who worked from the shadows to lead Teiko to its glory. Katsumi knew how terrifying Momoi's abilities could be in a match as her intelligence manipulated the opponents like a puppeteer.

When Katsumi opened the door to class 1-B, a pitiful-looking boy, who was just about to leave, staggered backwards and onto his behind. She snorted softly in laughter.

As she was about to apologize, he started apologizing profusely, and when he got onto his knees, Katsumi was sure he was about to sit in seiza and apologize even more pitifully. Laughing at his comically pathetic self, she reached out her hand. "Don't apologize; it was my fault. You alright?" She recognized him as Sakurai from her class.

He took her hand and stammered, "Uh, y-yes! I'm sorry for apologizing!"

"It's fine. Um, is Momoi-san here by any chance?" Katsumi asked. "I think she would know where Aomine-kun is."

He repeated fearfully, "A-Aomine-san? Sorry, I don't know where Momoi-san is. I probably know where Aomine-san is though. Sorry."

"Oh, do you know him?"

"Yeah, we're on the same basketball team."

"Really? I need to give him this." Katsumi showed him the folder of handouts that should have been completed days ago. "You know where I can find him?"

"He's probably in the gym. I was actually about to head there. Um, sorry about that."

It was the first time the two ever talked to each other. He apologized way too much for no reason, but Katsumi didn't dislike him. "I'll walk with you then, Sakurai-kun."

"You know my name?"

She giggled. "Well, I am your class rep."

"You're so amazing," Sakurai muttered, startling her. "S-sorry! I mean, you were the representative of the new student body right? And part of the student council. I actually voted for you. I think you're really inspirational."

She blushed at his sincere words. "Thanks, Sakurai-kun."

Katsumi's happiness, however, was short-lived. As Sakurai opened the gym door, a discordant, vile voice resounded. It was one so abhorrent to Katsumi that her hands clammed up, that her heart beat louder and faster, that her stomach threatened to rid of its contents.

"Well well, isn't it Katsumi-chan?" The tall girl with a sinister smile and hatred-filled eyes asked in a mocking, shrill voice. Akane Yamada, the most despicable girl Katsumi has ever met. And that was an understatement.

Painstakingly slowly, she dribbled to where Katsumi stood dumbfounded. The usually comforting sound of a bouncing basketball only made Katsumi more frantic as the tattoo reached a crescendo. But she wasn't relieved to hear the percussion stop as Akane looked down in contempt, slinging the ball at her side.

"Man, I was surprised at the entrance ceremony. I thought it would have been great if you were scouted for your dream school's basketball team. But, unfortunately, you didn't." Akane giggled at her baleful amusement. "And I was hoping you would at least apply for the team and get in so we can play basketball again together like the good ol' days. Well, that isn't going to happen because..." Akane's Cheshire Cat smile gleamed maliciously. "I saw your club application in the trashcan the other day."

Katsumi's eyes started tearing up involuntarily, but there were so many reasons to cry. In detestation at Akane's wrongdoings, in pain from middle school memories, and in frustration at her lack of power to stand up for herself.

Akane smirked, joy lighting up her black eyes that studied Katsumi's tearful expression. "Anyways, nice meeting you here, Katsumi-chan. Here's a basketball so you can play—" Akane passed the ball with a little too much force. "—all by yourself." Then she walked past Sakurai with charisma that belittled him despite being the same height, two other girls following.

Sakurai was the first to interrupt the tense silence that Akane left behind. "I'm really sorry, Tanaka—"

Katsumi carelessly shoved Aomine's folder into Sakurai's chest before she sprinted off dribbling to the far side of the court, fueled by her turmoil of emotions. The last of her energy was expended when she jumped to the hoop that stood proudly at three meters and dunked with all of her strength as best as she could being only 163 cm.

"F*ck!" she yelled as she dunked. When she landed lightly onto the ground, she dabbed her tears with her sleeves.

A whistle snapped Katsumi's attention to the other entrance, opposite from the one she used. "Dude, that was an awesome dunk!" a blonde-haired tall boy exclaimed.

Imayoshi, who Katsumi knew from student council, laughed. "I didn't know Tanaka-san could say such a vulgar word. And make such an angry expression too."

"Imayoshi-senpai, that was, uh, an exception," she justified frantically.

"Aomine?!" Sakurai's feeble voice echoed.

"What?" Aomine drawled out as he stepped into the gym. "Man, Yamada is a nasty b*tch as always. Ryo, do you have food?"

"You always eat—"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry!"

Katsumi marched up to the entrance that Aomine and Sakurai stood in front of. This was the first time she was in conversation range with Aomine, and she could tell just from her instinct that he was included in the "Generation of Miracles" for a reason. But she did feel like he wasn't as intimidating as he seemed from during matches. Maybe it was his unattractive personality.

"Aomine-kun, I was requested by sensei to give you these handouts from when you skipped class. Please accept them," she stated, grabbing the folder from Sakurai who was needlessly apologizing.

Aomine ignored Katsumi as he slung his arm around Sakurai's neck. "So you _do_ have food, right?"

"S-sorry! Yes!"

With more grave emphasis, Katsumi called out, "Aomine."

Aomine finally looked up—to be more precise, down at Katsumi. "I don't wanna. Unless," he lifted his posture, revealing their 30 cm height difference, and gave her a knowing smirk, "you can beat me in a one-on-one."

* * *

6/29/19


	2. Yeah

_"I don't wanna. Unless," he lifted his posture, revealing their 30 cm height difference, and gave her a knowing smirk, "you can beat me in a one-on-one."_

Sakurai unpacked his cute bento that could only be his younger sister's, muttering many apologies to no one in particular.

"Hm, she's pretty cute, in an average way I guess," Wakamatsu observed. "Captain, can you introduce me to her later?"

"To Tanaka-san? I'll pass on your request," Imayoshi said.

Katsumi was his type of girl, considerate and respectful, although he could tell that she didn't necessarily want to be. The minuscule movements of her facial muscles that escaped people's eyes when she went out of her way to be courteous to others; they hinted annoyance. Maybe even self-hatred. Regardless, he liked her, even more so with her hidden talent and her history with Yamada that fascinated him.

"How 'bout a bet?"

With an intrigued smile, Imayoshi looked over at Wakamatsu. "What is it?"

"I'll bet on the girl," Wakamatsu said, "and if I win, you'll introduce me to her and give me her number."

Imayoshi smirked. "I bet on Aomine. His win is already confirmed."

"What? She's on par with Aomine in terms of speed," Susa countered.

"Aomine talked as if Tanaka-san could beat him, but that's impossible. After all..." Imayashi pondered how to word his thoughts.

_"He's just too strong."_

Katsumi thought, absentmindedly bouncing the ball. There weren't any basketball matches since high school started, but in the last one she watched from when Aomine was in Teiko, he was already godlike while only spending minimal effort. To be optimistic, assuming he didn't try his best, she did have a chance of winning.

But what was his best? Nobody knew. And that distanced her hope of winning that was already so far away.

"Come at me any time now," Aomine derided.

And Katsumi did.

She dashed forward to be stopped by Aomine. His presence that she felt from the audience in Teiko matches was air compared to the deadly fumes of smoke that suffocated her now.

On the other hand, Aomine felt his loosened muscles tense ever so slightly as he felt the room temperature drop. It wasn't so often that he met captivating players like her.

"Oh yeah, what was your name again? You look familiar for some reason."

"Katsumi Tanaka." It was a name he should have known for she was his class rep; even Sakurai from another class recognized her. Now, it was a name–Aomine was going to remember–of a rival who stood on his level.

Then began the one-on-one. With every movement Katsumi made, Aomine reacted. As quickly as he reacted, she responded to him just as fast. The bystanders couldn't do anything but watch the two prodigies battle off. Not even breathe.

It was only after a little under three seconds that Katsumi found an opening. It was as small as her nonexistent pores, but it was nevertheless an opportunity that she took. She circumvented Aomine's defense and stole a head start towards the goal.

Aomine smiled, ecstatic. Adrenaline was released into his bloodstream, a euphoric feeling that Aomine missed.

"That girl can actually keep up with Aomine's speed and reflexes," Wakamatsu observed.

"Yeah, Tanaka-san's pretty good," Imayoshi admitted, though his faith in Aomine was still unwavering.

It was just one blink, and he stood in front of Katsumi again. Again, they began their battle of reactions, but with every move they took, Aomine exerted more pressure on her as he kept increasing in speed, his body's reaction to winning against someone who stood on the same pedestal as him. So the only option for Katsumi was to not engage in a speed contest.

She jumped and launched the ball in a high arc. Aomine leaped even higher, his fingertips slowing the rotation of the basketball marginally. Although that shot would have made it in perfectly without Aomine's interference, Katsumi's goal wasn't immediate victory but the time lapse between their landing. Taking advantage of the few milliseconds, she was in the air to score with a self-alley-oop when Aomine was suddenly in front of her, his hands on the other side of the ball.

"Well, that's game over," Imayoshi asserted, though he had to admit that Katsumi did better—a lot better—than his expectations. Perhaps once, he felt his absolute trust in Aomine falter.

Unfortunately, Katsumi was not gifted in aspects like height or strength, a weakness that ultimately led to her loss, as Aomine's power sent the ball flying out of Katsumi's hold.

Unexpectedly, he sent Katsumi herself flying a few meters too.

"Sh*t!" Katsumi and Aomine yelled in unison.

She fell on her side with a loud thump as Aomine ran over to her. He looked at Katsumi, who didn't look pained, and stretched out his hand, relieved.

"You okay?" he asked.

Katsumi groaned as she used Aomine's hand as support to stand up. "Yes, thank you."

But as her breathing calmed and her heartbeat beated between longer intervals, Katsumi began to feel an unfamiliar throb in her elbow intensify, so she directed her attention to the source of her pain. Suddenly, her elbow began to throb excruciatingly as if excited by her attention, and she clenched her upper arm.

Imayoshi was the first to notice and jumped off the stage, gently jogging towards Katsumi. The closer he approached, the clearer he saw the injury's seriousness; it could take a few weeks for complete recovery, which was more than enough time to deteriorate basketball skills. Although, with a high-tier player like Katsumi, she could easily regain her skills.

"You're not okay at all, Tanaka-san," Imayoshi remarked. "Let me escort you to the nurse's."

Aomine, confused, scanned Katsumi. Then his eyes landed on her elbow that was as red as Katsumi's flushed cheeks and almost twice the size of her other elbow.

Suddenly, guilt that weighed an elephant fell onto his chest.

"Aomine-kun."

He expected hateful words.

"This injury isn't as bad as it looks."

But instead was a lie.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for playing with me."

Now they were genuine words.

"It was fun."

He took time for him to gather energy to speak one word, "Yeah." His voice sounded unfamiliar and meek.

Katsumi and Imayoshi walked away, and Aomine lost his opportunity to apologize.


	3. Sorry

Disclaimer: Aomine scenes are towards the end.

made-up location

* * *

"Imayoshi-senpai, you don't need to escort me. I'll be fine," Katsumi uttered.

"No, it's really okay. Besides, we're already here."

Imayoshi slid open the door to an unoccupied room. Katsumi fiercely thought of ways to elude this awkward situation with a boy—or man, she didn't know how to label Imayoshi.

"I'll just grab ice and leave then."

Imayoshi beat her to it and grabbed a bag of ice from the fridge. He was about to reach for the paper towels when Katsumi interrupted, "I can do it by myself."

"It's fine, I told you," he said before wrapping the paper towels around the ice and handing it to Katsumi.

She took the ice gratefully and said thanks as she set the ice on her burning elbow. The stark difference in temperature distorted her gentle expression into a faint grimace.

"You should get that checked by the nurse though. She should be back soon."

"Okay," Katsumi answered and sat down on the nearest bed.

She stared at her elbow, the most reasonable thing to stare at in this situation and patiently waited for Imayoshi to leave, but after counting to thirty, she glanced over at him leaning against the wall. Imayoshi caught her glance and smiled, to which Katsumi reacted with a startled blush.

"Y-you don't have to wait with me," Katsumi tried to cover up.

"The way you're pushing me off, you're making me think that you hate me." Imayoshi remarked jokingly; he met plenty of people who hated him to determine that she did not.

"No, absolutely not."

Imayoshi changed the subject before the conversation stopped. "You were amazing today. I never saw anyone who managed to corner Aomine that much."

"It's nothing special. It was just luck," Katsumi denied, smiling softly as she recalled the thrilling one-on-one.

Imayoshi laughed. "I doubt it. So I have a favor to ask as the captain."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could join the basketball practice with us, after your injury heals, of course."

It was a pleasant surprise of a favor that Katsumi's expression brightened at. "I would like—no–love to!"

"Really? Thanks, Tanaka-san. It's just, Aomine has a bad habit of skipping practice. I thought that maybe you could motivate him to come."

A look of disapproval advanced then receded quickly. "I see."

How unfair–Aomine discarded what Katsumi wanted most.

The sound of the sliding door drew Katsumi and Imayoshi's attention. The nurse, a nice middle-aged lady, came in and sat down on her chair.

"Hello, how may I—oh dear!" She exclaimed as her eyes landed upon Katsumi's elbow that was still obviously injured under the ice. "Let me see that, honey."

Katsumi exposed her injury, and the nurse bombarded her with orders and questions.

"Looks like a mild elbow sprain," the nurse diagnosed. "Ice it until the swelling subsides. You should either tape or splint for one week. Let me do the taping for you dear. Do you need painkillers?"

"No, thank you," Katsumi answered before she started regretting as she winced at the nurse's gentle touches on her elbow.

The warning bell struck when the taping was done. "Right on time! Get to class!"

Katsumi got up and bowed. "Thank you."

"Enough with the formalities! Hurry on!"

Katsumi followed after Imayoshi, who surprisingly stayed until the end.

"Thank you, Imayoshi-senpai, for your time."

"It's no problem, Tanaka-san. I'll see you soon," Imayoshi said as he turned around a corner.

"Bye bye," Katsumi said.

She didn't really know what to make of this situation. Imayoshi's generosity made Katsumi happy. But at the same time, she was cautious. She couldn't help but be. Generosity was only one side of a coin. The other side varied for everyone for better or worse. For Katsumi, it was her compliance. For Ayane, it was her greed. For Imayoshi, Katsumi had no idea. But the last time she thought someone was too nice, Katsumi's life shattered.

She decided she could make an exception for Aomine though.

Aomine put his notes on her desk as Katsumi struggled to pack her belongings with one hand. "Here, notes for the afternoon classes."

"Oh, um," Katsumi said, bewildered. Then she smiled in amusement at the thought of him noticing her struggles with her clumsy left hand and being considerate about it. "Thanks."

"You better be. I made an effort to come to class and take notes." Aomine looked at Katsumi's ungainly movements. "You're so damn slow," he muttered before taking her school bag and shoving her books and pencils into it messily.

Katsumi giggled at his unusual efforts. The results of her oddly bulky bag was rather expected though. "You don't have to. I did lose the one-on-one."

"That's not it," Aomine grumbled.

To Katsumi, it was incomprehensible. "What?"

"Nothing," Aomine retorted in annoyance that was directed at himself. He grabbed Katsumi's bag and hauled it over his shoulder. "We're going. Where do you live?"

"It's really fine. I can bike home–"

"Bike?" Aomine repeated. "The hell are you thinking?"

"I know how to bike one-handedly," Katsumi offered.

"Shut it. We're going."

Warmth filled her chest as she followed her attentive acquaintance (for the lack of a better word) out to the bike racks. The warmth soon spread to her face as she realized the implications of "we're going."

She stared at the tall basketball player getting on her bike with ease. Usually, Katsumi had to use her flexibility and effort to throw her leg over the other side of the bike, but Aomine seemed to just step a foot over effortlessly.

"Damn, this bike is so small," Aomine commented. "You getting on?"

"Um," Katsumi said in hopes of stalling for time to think about how to express her embarrassment of riding a bike with a guy. "I never rode on a bike in the back before."

"It's easy. Just hop on and grab hold onto me."

How easily those words came out of his mouth.

"Okay then," Katsumi acquiesced. His broad back in front of her contrasted to her tiny body that uncertainly pressed against him.

"Where do you live?"

"The apartment right next to Gin Park*–"

"Hold on tight!"

Aomine had exceptional skill in accelerating not only in basketball, but in biking as well. Katsumi learned this the hard way as she clung onto his back even tighter, screaming on top of her lungs, while Aomine laughed at her.

It was a frightening hour and a half before Aomine abruptly decelerated, ending the bike ride with a dangerous hiccup into the air.

"Oops," was all he said.

Katsumi was incredulous. "Oops? I thought I was going to die at least a thousand times during that bike ride!"

"Things happen."

"You talk if those were all accidents!"

"Chill, it's not like we're dead."

"I feel like I died and resurrected over and over!"

Aomine grinned.

"What?" Katsumi asked.

"Dunno. You just look more relaxed. Like you were when you played basketball."

Katsumi mouthed an "oh."

Aomine was suddenly reminded by his own words what he needed to do. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Katsumi repeated. "For what?"

"You–"

"Just kidding!"

"–bastard!" Aomine cursed under his breath.

"I already told you that it's fine though. Don't feel guilty about it." Katsumi looked at his solemn expression. "I bet I could beat you with only my left hand," she joked, attempting to cheer him up. "Hm, that actually sounds fun! Left hand challenge."

Aomine looked at Katsumi's face that practically sparkled with happiness. "Fine, fine. Hey wait, I'm the one who's gonna beat you!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Katsumi giggled. "_Aho_mine."

"What did you just say?!"

Katsumi looked at her nonexistent watch. "Wow, it's so late! I need to make dinner!"

"Hey! We're not done here!"

Their bickering blew away any walls Katsumi built around herself, revealing a carefree, cheerful girl who only wanted a friend. Not the friends she had whom she had to smile politely to, whom she had to make small talk with, whom she kept because she had no other friends. But a friend whom she could talk to without any paranoia or fear of betrayal. Then Katsumi met Aomine, a guy who was honest about everything (even if he didn't want to) and cunning about nothing.

Perhaps, if the world allowed it, she could get closer to him and become friends.

* * *

7/2/19


	4. I Just Came to Eat–I Mean, to Help You

Keigo* is a respectful language that Japanese people speak.

Katakana* is an alphabet that shouldn't be used in writing all the time (at Aomine)

* * *

She did hope that she could be closer to Aomine, but what was this?

Katsumi looked at Aomine, who was too tall for the couch, his legs hanging over the side lazily.

"Do you not have any manners?" Katsumi questioned sarcastically, although there was a hint of curiosity mixed in, because she never saw him bow or use keigo*.

"Huh? You said to make myself at home, so I did." He reached for the remote control, fiddling with it before raising his voice. "Where's your cable?!"

"I don't have cable," Katsumi answered, getting out from the fridge carrots, onions, bell peppers, all the vegetables needed to make fried rice. Then she stopped. "Cable?"

Realizing his mistake, Aomine hesitantly answered, "Yeah?"

First, his notes that he lent her written all in katakana*. Second, the bike ride he offered that was more than dangerous. Finally, his supposed help to her dinner that she couldn't cook with one hand.

"Help me cut these vegetables."

Aomine groaned, "Okay." He got up lazily and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a random knife inattentively.

"That's not even the right knife. It's this one." Katsumi drew out the vegetable knife.

"Hm. A knife is just a knife though," he muttered and put back the bread knife.

"You're really _Aho_mine."

"Hey, don't say that to a person who has a knife," Aomine said jokingly.

Katsumi only smiled at his meaningless threat. "Yeah yeah, let's start chopping now."

It was a mistake to hand Aomine the knife though. It was an experience equally terrifying as the bike ride home, perhaps even more.

"Hold down the carrot properly!" "Aomine, your fingers!" "You've gotta peel the onion skin, not cut it!"

By the time he was done cutting vegetables, Aomine cut himself a total of seven times, luckily only superficial cuts. He was also a crying mess, a sight that Katsumi would never forget.

"I know you're really bad at cooking, but you don't need to cry over it."

"Shut up! It's the onion's fault!"

After he was done crying, the two finished cooking the fried rice, which took twice as long as it should have with Aomine's lack of experience in the kitchen.

Now was the moment of truth. The fried rice smelled appetizing, the looks of it was normal, but the taste was the main concern. Katsumi watched Aomine intently as he greedily gobbled up the fried rice.

"How is it?" Katsumi asked eagerly.

Aomine spoke as best as he could with fried rice in his mouth, "Ish goo (it's good)."

There was an innocent expression, free of any arrogance, on Aomine's face as he ate. It wasn't the cause of the pleasant warmth that gushed in Katsumi's chest. It was the fact that she was able to eat dinner with someone and not alone. Even if it was someone she just met today and who was conceited, stupid, and lazy. Katsumi smiled and slowly began eating the fried rice, which was surprisingly good with someone like Aomine trying to be her right hand.

Aomine completely finished his dinner after only five minutes. "If you're not gonna eat your dinner, I'm gonna eat it."

"Hey, wait!" Katsumi cried out as Aomine's spoon dove into her fried rice that was only a quarter finished.

It was too late as Aomine devoured her dinner at a rapid pace. Did he not know the concept of chewing? Katsumi failed to keep up with his speed, for she was one extraordinarily slow eater. Gradually, more of the fried rice disappeared into his mouth, revealing more of the white bowl until only crumbs remained.

"Thanks for the food," Aomine surprisingly said. He did have some manners.

Then he stood up and slouched into the couch. Or not.

"Hey, you gotta at least offer to clean up your mess," Katsumi criticized who was already stacking up the dirty bowls, knowing Aomine.

"Should I help clean up?" Aomine half-heartedly asked, not making a move to get up and help.

"Whatever," Katsumi muttered as she washed the dishes clumsily with her left hand. Aomine helping her cook was more than expected.

"Ah, you have a game console. Let's play," Aomine drawled.

Katsumi sighed at his carefreeness. "I don't play games on schooldays."

"Tch, you're no fun."

"You–Midterms are in two weeks!"

"I'll just borrow Satsuki's notes next week."

Katsumi felt jealously at the overfamiliar way he spoke her name. It wasn't that she had a crush on Aomine, but she never had someone other than her family call her by her first name. But even her family uttered her name with distance, completely different from how Aomine spoke Satsuki's name.

"You sure you can still pass? After all, you're Ahomine."

"Huh?! I'm not _that_ dumb. I can pass midterms. So let's play some Smash."

The opening music for Smash annoyed Katsumi with its temptation, but she was able to resist it. "_I_ need to study."

"Fine. I'll play some Legend by myself then."

Exasperated, Katsumi let out a sigh. "No, you're not."

Aomine ignored her, proceeding to make a new storyline. "Why are you so uptight?"

Katsumi put away the last of the silverware into the cupboard. "You're the one who's too relaxed!"

"You think so?" There was a flurry of sounds of pushing buttons and the character's shouts of courage and the monsters' anguished groans.

Katsumi stalked over to the coffee table with the remote control laying on it vulnerably. Aomine, too absorbed in defeating the ugly ogres, didn't notice her until the bright colors of TV disappeared into pitch black.

"Hey! I was about to complete the quest!"

"Go home and study," Katsumi commanded.

"Wow, you're even worse than Satsuki." He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

Katsumi watched him slip on his shoes and suddenly felt her happiness dwindle. "Um, thanks for coming over, Aomine-kun. It's really nice to have company once in a while." Despite the smile that lit up her face, Katsumi's eyes were those of melancholy nostalgia.

Aomine scratched the back of his head at the sight of her contradicting emotions. "I just came to eat–I mean, to help you, _baka_. Wait, hold on," Aomine muttered, his face in deep thought. Suddenly, his face became illuminated with a mischievous smile. "_Baka_tsumi."

"Ahomine!"

"Well, I guess I can come over to help you make dinner again."

"That didn't qualify as 'help.' And I bet you're only coming for free dinner."

"Ah, I got exposed," Aomine said without a care. He thought he was being discrete about it, but to Katsumi, every action he took was with honest intentions.

"It's so obvious."

"Is that so?"

An awkward silence befell them. Aomine studied the little girl looking down at her hands who was foolishly passive outside the court, yet when she held a basketball, she overflowed with cold charisma that instilled fear into her opponents despite not being gifted in height. Or chest.

Unlike others, he didn't feel fear. He felt excitement in standing on the same court as her. He wanted to stay on the court longer with her. He liked being in her company.

But it wasn't limited to just the basketball court. Why?

Katsumi finally looked up, eager to break the silence. "You should probably go."

"Ah, you're right." Aomine opened the door, the cold of the night slapping against his face. "See ya."

"Take care," Katsumi said.

Aomine hesitated before walking out into the strangely comforting cold.

Since when was he ever self-conscious about ruffling someone's hair?


	5. I'll Give You Half

The bell for lunch rang, and the grating sounds of chairs moving and the chattering of the rejuvenated students filled the room. Aomine, despite his lazy posture of his chin resting on his hand, scrutinized Katsumi who sat two rows in front of him. A girl approached her and asked something. Katsumi nodded and stood up, grabbing her lunch. Her eyes subconsciously turned towards Aomine, only to hastily turn towards the girl after she noticed his attention that was directed at her.

"Um, Aomine-san? Should we get going?" Sakurai asked doubtfully.

"Yeah yeah, coming," Aomine grumbled, prompting an endless string of apologies from his friend. He started following Katsumi who was headed towards the cafeteria, a rowdy place that did not settle with Aomine.

Sakurai, confused at the change of location, inquired, "Um, are we going to the cafeteria?"

"Huh? Do you have a problem?"

"N-no! Not at all. I'm really sorry," and so Sakurai kept apologizing.

The cafeteria emitted a smell of curry spices and was full of students who were chatting and eating, or, as Aomine would put it, annoying. "Why am I here," Aomine mumbled.

Sakurai looked at the back of Aomine's head as he trailed behind him. Aomine's interest in Katsumi was really obvious, even though Aomine was trying to hide it.

"Hey, banana milk and sandwich," Aomine commanded Sakurai as the former sat down in a seat where he could see Katsumi.

Sakurai started bowing in apology and in respect. "S-Sorry, yes, of course!"

Aomine watched Katsumi sitting down and eating with a group of classmates. The way she nodded halfheartedly, the way she smiled politely, the way she glanced at the clock anxiously. It went unnoticed to her peers, but Aomine saw right through it. It was annoying.

Katsumi wasn't completely listening to her classmates' conversations, though she faked it with appropriate comments and gestures. Instead, she was focused on not looking at Aomine, who obviously followed her to the cafeteria.

There was no doubt that she would enjoy having lunch with Aomine rather than these people who ate lunch with her religiously after the day day of Katsumi's hopeful approach. It wasn't that they weren't trustworthy, but Katsumi could feel the distance between them despite being in her arm's reach.

Katsumi looked up from her leftover fried rice and nodded at her supposed friend. It didn't make sense that Katsumi felt detached towards this group of people she ate lunch with everyday since the beginning of the school year, while she felt close to Aomine, who she spent only a few hours with.

Speak of the devil, Aomine started walking towards Katsumi's direction until he stood towering behind her, his large hand on her head. "I'm borrowing Katsumi for a sec."

The group she sat with only nodded at his intimidating figure before staring after the two people with a relationship they least expected.

"So, er, do you have business with me?" Katsumi asked uncertainly, following behind Aomine.

"Not really."

"Oh," Katsumi said with even more apprehension. Then a smile lifted her lips at her realization that Aomine merely wanted to spend time with her. She fast walked until she caught up to Aomine. "Aomine-kun, did you study last night?"

Aomine looked down at her beaming expression that he liked a lot better than her polite one. "Yeah, totally."

"Why am I not surprised," Katsumi grumbled.

"Also, why do you call me by my last name? You're so uptight." Aomine felt that this was a barrier that hindered them getting closer to each other; it was annoying.

"It's rude if I don't call you Aomine-kun, isn't it?"

"It's not rude."

"Then... I'll call you Daiki from now on," Katsumi joyfully said, a giggle escaping her lips. When was the last time she called a friend by their first name?

"Whatever you want," Aomine muttered indifferently despite the smile he was trying to suppress.

"Daiki," Katsumi took up on his ambiguous offer.

"Hm?"

Katsumi giggled again. "Nothing!"

Aomine opened the door to the rooftop, the contradicting pair of the cold breeze and the warm sun touching their exposed skin. "You act like a child who made a new friend," he said jokingly.

Katsumi looked at Aomine with a strange expression of emotions that were so intertwined, he couldn't distinguish them. If he had to explain the peculiarity, it would be sentimental serenity. And when Katsumi opened her mouth, it held a tone that resonated even more strangely within him. "You're not wrong." Quickly, her expression transitioned back to one of innocent joy. "I mean, isn't it unbelievable how we've only known each other for a day? I feel like I've known you since forever!"

Aomine smiled as he walked over to an inconspicuous spot and sat down against the wall. He felt the same way too, but he only said, "So cheesy."

"How mean, I was being genuine here," Katsumi complained, dropping beside Aomine with a smile. It was truly pleasant to smile naturally and talk with no fear of consequences. This is what having a real friend meant.

Katsumi unpacked her lunch and was about to resume it when Aomine darted forward, her spoon and fried rice in his mouth. Katsumi felt her breath hitch as she was startled by his sudden closeness.

"Hm, not as good as yesterday's freshly cooked fried rice."

"Hey! You already ate almost all my dinner yesterday too!"

"I'm hungry though."

"That's not a good excuse!"

"Fine, then I'll give you half. "

"Ahomine!" She pouted in frustration.

"I don't have a lunch," Aomine said. Meanwhile, Sakurai sat at the cafeteria by alone with his homemade lunch, the cafeteria's sandwich, and Aomine's favorite banana milk.

Katsumi gave up as she pitied Aomine. "F-fine." She took a bite, and just as she was about to take a second bite, Aomine stole it again. "Wait! I already said I'll give you half!"

"Hm? Isn't this more accurate way of dividing halves? What if you cheat and gimme less?"

Katsumi laughed at his ridiculous proposal. "That sounds like what you would do." She then proceeded to take another bite and alternate with Aomine.

Aomine wanted to believe that the fried rice was the cause of his happiness and not Katsumi. But he couldn't deny it; he loved talking to her, eating with her, sitting beside her. It was only day two, but he realized how fond he was of her now.


	6. Bonus: Basketball Club's Secret Mission

"So you're telling me the reason I can't find Aomine-Kim after school these days is because he's hanging out with a girl?!" Momoi asked Sakurai.

"I-I'm sorry for not having told you sooner! My suspicions were confirmed only today, my apologies!"

"Dai-chan... It's the last day of club activities before mid-terms! What is he doing?!" Momoi muttered furiously under her breath.

"And this girl... Is she Tanaka-san?" Imayoshi asked.

"Y-yes, sorry..." Sakurai answered.

Imayoshi frowned but then smiled, indicating that he was up to no good.

"I don't know what evil you're planning, but you better stop it," Susa said to Imayoshi.

"Evil? You're so mean to suspect such thing, Susa."

"Argh!" Momoi yelled loudly, earning everyone's attention without realizing it. "This is strange, weird, confusing!" She grabbed her clipboard that she carried around for analysis. Determination sparkled in her eyes, something the basketball players saw when she analyzed other basketball players. "Everyone, I need your data to help me analyze this Tanaka girl."

Call this extreme, but everyone knew the extremeness of this situation. It wasn't that he was ditching practice since that was his usual routine, but Aomine, _that_ Aomine, hanging out with a girl was more than unexpected.

"She's super cute," Wakamatsu remarked.

"Really considerate," Imayoshi mentioned.

"A prodigy at basketball," Susa added.

"A-an extremely inspiration, motivational leader!" Sakurai finished. "Sorry, again."

"Wakamatsu, elaborate on her looks. Especially her chest. What size?"

"Ch-chest?!" Wakamtsu blushed. "I-I guess she wasn't anywhere your level, Momoi-san." His eyes trailed down to her chest.

"Of course not!" Momoi said with confidence before narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Wait, then what does he like about her?" She scanned her notes that she took. "Prodigy in basketball?"

Susa explained, "She almost beat Aomine in a one-on-one. Her reflexes and speed are the second best I've ever seen after Aomine. She's injured at the moment though with an elbow sprain."

Momoi nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. Hold on, why is Aomine hanging around her when she can't play basketball with him?"

"What if he is using her for schoolwork? She is probably one of the top one percent in the grade, and she's the type who can't say no," Imayoshi suggested.

Momoi shook her head. "We have the same curriculum. There's no need for Aomine-kun to ask for help from Tanaka-san. He also texts me for schoolwork too." She pouted and grumbled, "Even though he ignores my other texts about everything else!"

"Um, I apologize, sorry, but today, I saw Aomine-san and Tanaka-san, they were, uh, eating lunch together—"

"So, in other words, he's using her for food? But that wouldn't make sense because your food is good too," Momoi trailed off as she dove into deeper thought.

Sakurai piped up, "Sorry, I-I know this is going to sound really stupid, sorry, but they look like really close, um, friends to the point they have lunch and go home together everyday for the past few days." He fearfully yelped at everyone's dumbfounded reactions. "I'm so very sorry!"

"Well, we need to investigate this...couple further. This is the plan on Monday..."

Monday rolled around.

Sakurai texted the group chat of his confirmation of the plan's success as Aomine and Katsumi headed to the roof.

Momoi, Imayoshi, and Susa received the notification as they laid low on the rooftop. Wakamatsu clicked his tongue at his lack of role now that there was no need for the back-up plan. Well, Momoi didn't want that loud mouth of his in the most quiet and secretive part of the mission: spying.

The three spies heard the door open with a creak, as well as a male and female's voices of Aomine and Katsumi respectively.

"What normal person leaves their phone at home on purpose?" Aomine asked in his usual laidback manner.

"I didn't want to be in the library with someone spamming me and bothering me from my studies. I have priorities, you know," Katsumi retorted. Momoi noted that unlike the idols Aomine was into, her voice was deeper yet still feminine. It was a pleasant, calming sound rather than a high-pitched, cheery one.

"Hm, what if something really bad happens?"

"Like what, you visiting my place without my knowledge and waiting at the park for me for over an hour?"

"Yeah, that's an example. You shouldn't make people wait."

"You're the idiot who decided to wait an hour. Normal people would leave after five minutes."

"I got free food out of it though."

"Yeah, that's because I felt bad then! Now I just think you're stupid. Ahomine. No food for you today."

"What?" Aomine drawled. "Katsumiii. I'm your friend."

Katsumi groaned. "Fine."

Momoi crawled over to the edge to peer down at the couple below her. She couldn't see much from her inconvenient angle, but she could make out their smiling faces beyond the tops of their heads. They were so blissfully happy that Momoi couldn't help but think of ship names. Wait, "friend"?

Katsumi spoon fed Aomine as he ate with an unguarded look on his face, nothing like his grumpy old self. Momoi pouted, jealous of Aomine, as she imagined herself being spoon fed by Kuroko, to which she started gushing silently to herself. She came back to her lonely reality and confirmed that this was not what friends do. Momoi hypothesized that they should be dating but weren't.

Momoi grabbed her clipboard and pen to start scribbling but stopped. She didn't know anything about this side of Aomine who was capable of holding romantic feelings for someone; the most he talked about a girl was when he talked about his favorite idol whose name Momoi forgot but recognized to have an E cup.

So she decided to confront them after school.

* * *

7/6/19


	7. Is It Satsuki?

Students rushed out of the classroom, most of them heading to the library or cram school to study for the midterms that were coming up next week. Katsumi and Aomine (who merely tagged behind her) were no different until Momoi walked into the classroom. Those still left in the room turned their eyes at the beauty, mostly in awe, except for Aomine who clicked his tongue in displeasure.

Like everyone else, Katsumi was so captivated by Momoi's beauty that Momoi's approach to her startled her.

"You're Tanaka-san, right? I've heard a lot about you from the basketball team. I'm their manager Satsuki Momoi."

Katsumi felt an unfamiliar distaste. This was very puzzling for her; Momoi didn't do anything that elicited disapproval. What was this feeling?

Meanwhile, Aomine was annoyed at Momoi's unexpected interference. "What's this all of a sudden, Satsuki?"

"What? Can't I talk to your girlfriend about basketball?"

"Girlfriend?!" exclaimed Aomine and Katsumi, bewildered at Momoi's assumption.

"Oh, are you two not dating? My bad!" Momoi said as apologetically as she could while reading a script that she wrote and memorized.

"You, stop assuming things!" Aomine scolded irritatedly.

"Hm? It's a pity though. You two would make such a great couple!"

Katsumi reddened at the manager's straightforward words that should have been filtered. There was some part of her that was embarrassed but also happy to which she couldn't explain why.

At the same Aomine facepalmed mentally at his childhood friend's idiotic suggestion. It wouldn't be surprising if Katsumi began to act awkward around him now. "Satsuki, what did you really come here for?"

"Maybe if you don't ignore my texts, you would know." Momoi grumbled. She pulled out several notebooks from her bag and handed them to Aomine. "Here are the notes for midterms. Study hard and don't fail, okay?"

Aomine took the notes and casually shoved them in his bag. It wasn't as if he ignored her texts on purpose as she made it sound like, but it was because he was busy with other things. Like talking or texting to Katsumi.

"Of course I won't fail. Katsumi, we're going." Aomine started walking with Katsumi obediently following beside him.

"Me too," Momoi chirped as she followed them out.

Katsumi glanced up at Aomine. "Are you sure you want to follow me to the library again? You'll be bored—"

"Library?! I'm going too!" Momoi intervened. "What a coincidence."

Again, Katsumi felt the unfamiliar distaste surfacing once more. Trying to ignore it, she asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"Really? I would love to!" Momoi walked up to Aomine's open side.

Suddenly, Katsumi felt the same unpleasant feeling in a huge surge. She realized that she didn't like Momoi being around them or talking to them. Momoi was a reminder that Katsumi wasn't as special to Aomine as he was to her. Deep inside, Katsumi wanted to keep Aomine for herself, something she recognized to be childish and immature. But looking at Momoi, she felt this desire strongly grip her, which made her understand that this feeling was jealousy. And understanding that the feeling was jealousy didn't make Katsumi feel any better. Only more disgusted at herself for feeling that way.

They arrived at the school library after a short walk of Aomine and Momoi's bickering and Katsumi's sulking.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Momoi asked.

"Daiki and I usually sit in the corner, but I guess we can sit there." Katsumi pointed to an open table of four towards the back. Then she rebuked herself silently for saying such unnecessary things that revealed her jealousy.

"Okay, I need to go look for books, so I'll catch up to you guys in a sec," Momoi said before leaving. She felt guilty but happy at the same time. Guilty and happy for making Katsumi feel jealousy. She hoped that they'd become good friends regardless.

Aomine followed Katsumi to the table. "Why're you so irritable today?"

"I am not," Katsumi denied helplessly as she sat down with an annoyed sigh that contradicted her denial.

"Is it Satsuki?"

Katsumi's startled look at Aomine said yes. "No, she's a very sweet and cute girl," she denied again. She didn't think she was that obvious about her feelings.

On the other hand, Aomine laughed softly at her unconcealed jealousy.

"What?!" Katsumi snapped.

"Nothing."

Katsumi sighed again, feeling heat in her cheeks. She used to believe that her feelings towards Aomine were merely happiness and gratitude for being her friend rather than something romantic. But the way she acted and the feelings she experienced since Momoi's appearance, it gradually dawned on Katsumi that it was useless to oppose her feelings when they were so evident.

As Katsumi and Aomine were studying—yes, Aomine needed to study to pass the midterms—Momoi came back with a stack of workbooks.

"Aomine-kun, I brought workbooks for you."

"What the hell, Satsuki. I was done with studying for the day."

It was only five minutes since the two started studying. Katsumi and Momoi looked over at the notebook Aomine was reading. He got through maybe five pages. The two girls shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Too bad, you're doing these workbooks," Momoi said.

"Yeah, you can't even call that studying," Katsumi added.

Aomine glowered at Katsumi. "You too?" Then he stood up. "I need a break from studying. Do you guys want any drinks?"

"The usual!" Momoi answered.

"Just green tea," Katsumi replied.

As Katsumi was about to dive into her studies again, Momoi spoke up, "Do you not like me?"

Flustered at such a direct question, Katsumi stammered, "N-no, of course not!"

"Well, I guess jealousy and dislike is different. You don't have to be jealous though, since Aomine-kun likes you." Momoi giggled at Katsumi's radiant reaction to the bait. "You're so adorable, Katsumi-chan!"

Katsumi pressed her lips together tightly to conceal her feelings. "Huh?"

Momoi leaned forward towards Katsumi. "You don't need to hide it. It's so obvious that you like him too!"

"I like him as a friend."

Momoi giggled. "You can't convince me."

"Is it that obvious?" Katsumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's not a bad thing. You two should just go out already."

"W-we're just friends."

"Nah, more than friends."

In her peripheral, Katsumi saw Aomine walking towards them with drinks in his hand. "So do you have a boyfriend, Momoi-san?"

"Yes! Tetsu-kun! He's so adorable..." Momoi continued to gush excitedly, her cheeks red and her smile wide. Katsumi wondered if she looked as absurdly happy around Aomine as Momoi was when she talked about Kuroko.

Aomine sighed as he approached them. "Geez, why's she talking about Tetsu now? It's so annoying," he muttered as he placed the drinks on the table and sat down.

"Thanks, Daiki," Katsumi said, nodding at the drinks.

"No problem."

"Oh my gosh!" Momoi abruptly squealed during her monologue about her crush. "How about we go on a double date?"

"Um, sorry, Momoi-san, but I kinda need to study," Katsumi said in an attempt to stop her from expressing her outrageous fantasies.

"Right, sorry."

Although Momoi apologized, it was still a noisy study session with her lectures and Aomine's counters. At some point, Katsumi inserted earbuds and put on piano classical music to focus on solely studying. Not on Aomine or love or Momoi or jealousy.

* * *

7/7/19


End file.
